Aye Aye Cap'n
by ThnksFrThMmrs87
Summary: It's hard to say no to Jack after a show like that


Note From the Author—This is completely silly really, but I just couldn't get it out of my head, so here we have it. This is set between the end of Season 2 and Children of Earth and I'm calling it a strong T

Disclaimer—I don't own the characters of Torchwood, nor do I own the song.

It seemed to Ianto that he was never through learning things about Jack. The man had so many layers it would make an onion jealous, but for some reason that only made it more rewarding every time you managed to peel another of those layers back. In their time together, Ianto had discovered that what one could find out while working to know Jack Harkness was often like a game of Russian Roulette. Most of the time you were lucky enough to discover something wonderful, but every now and then you really wished you had never picked up the gun.

Despite everything, Ianto had always felt that trying to work his way into the depths of his lover's psyche was well worth the effort. More often than not the new little pieces of information he picked up were cute quirks and foibles, likes and dislikes, aggravating personality traits, hot spots and things that made the former time agent go warm and fuzzy. So it was worth it to deal with the bad when what came along with it was a love of home brewed coffee, a flair for taking up and entire bed, and the breathy noise he didn't realize he made when Ianto nipped at his collar bone. Today was one of those days that made it all worthwhile.

Ianto wasn't at all surprised to wake alone that morning. Most days Jack tended to be up and around well before him; in fact he often had to wake Ianto up to get the coffee going as he had a tendency to turn the delicately roasted beans into sludge. On this particular morning, Ianto woke a good half and hour before he needed to be up. He couldn't put his finger on what had brought him back to consciousness but figured he may as well head Jack off at the pass. Pulling on a pair of boxers and running a hand through his sleep tousled hair, he padded out of the bedroom to start the coffee.

As he walked, Yan realized that Jack was still in the midst of one of his marathon showers; another trait he had uncovered. He shook his head with a smile. Likely there'd be no hot water, but he didn't mind so much. As he passed the bathroom doors he inhaled deeply, breathing in the intoxicating scent of soap and 51st century pheromones. He knew that if he lingered too long they would never make it to work, and then Gwen would get worried and come looking for them; and she had walked in one them one too many times. So with no small amount of regret he kept walking.

It took a moment, but he was almost to the kitchen when his sleepy brain figured out what had woken him up, and it stopped him in his tracks. Slowly, he backed up to stand in front of the bathroom door. The fact that Jack sang in the shower was hardly a shock, given his outgoing nature. However, the choice of song that he was belting out in a rich tenor had left Ianto completely gobsmacked. For a moment he thought he must have been mistaken, but the longer he listened he realized his initial thoughts were completely correct; and his grin widened.

Quietly, he opened the door and slipped in to lean against the frame. Jack didn't notice he was there between the fall of water and the sound of his own voice filling his ears, so Ianto was able to enjoy the show without reservation. Jack was a sight to behold fully clothed on a normal day, but a naked Jack with water sluicing down his back and singing at the top of his lungs was caught somewhere between brutally arousing and giggle inducing. Either way Ianto quietly watched and listened, and enjoyed every moment.

It was easy enough to tell when the song was coming to an end; and sure enough just as Ianto straightened up, Jack belted out the final lines… "I've never bathed in yogurt and I don't look good in leggings, and I've never been to Boston in the fall!"

Beyond amused, Ianto finally spoke up. "I think my niece would say you're improvising a bit."

"Yan," Jack yelped as he turned and pulled aside the clear curtain. "How long have you been there?"

He studied the other man with a slow smile. "Almost the whole song. Veggie Tales Jack?" he questioned.

Jack blew out an exasperated breath. "I found a video your niece left here one night when I couldn't sleep. The pirates who don't do anything are really underrated. The riffs are really…" He trailed off, grinning. "I'm not getting out of this, am I?"

Ianto returned the smile but shook his head. "Nope. Though you should sing more. You're really quite good."

"Thanks." That grin of his took on a wicked edge as he crooked his finger. "Come over here and I'll sing all you want me to."

Lust pooled low in his belly as he made his way across the room to pull Jack from the shower. "We'll be late."

"That's the nice thing about being the boss. I make the rules."

"Handy," Ianto commented before bringing his mouth to Jack's for a soft, slow kiss. "Being able to make the rules."

Jack nodded. "Yes it is." Ianto's teeth grazed his collarbone and he breathed in sharply. "Do that again and I'll change the rules. Every Tuesday will be stay home in bed day."

Ianto nipped again at sensitive skin then looked up at Jack with hooded eyes and Veggie Tales in his head. "Aye, aye, Captain."


End file.
